


You need to relax Commander

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn gets Cullen to take a break from working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to relax Commander

Evelyn walked into Cullen’s office and found him sitting at his desk going over some reports. She smiled softly as she crossed the space from the door to the large desk and sat on the edge next to Cullen. 

“Are you alright? You haven’t come down to eat yet today.” Evelyn asked as she took the quill from his hand after he had finished signing one of the reports.

“I’m fine. I really need to get these done Evie. It’s very important.” Cullen said as he looked up at her, amber eyes looking into her hazel ones.

“Cullen. You’ve been working on reports since before the sun rose. You barely even sleep. You seriously need a break.” Evelyn said as she stood up and walked behind him. 

She placed her hands on his neck and began to rub slowly as she gently leaned him back against his chair, “Please Cullen. For me.”

“I will later. I promise.” Cullen said as he took her right hand and kissed it, “Soon My Evie.”

Evelyn huffed a little as she moved the stack of unsigned reports out of his reach and sat on the desk in front of him, “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist on you taking a break now. You’re tired and you know it. Why do you push yourself like this? To be honest, it’s killing me seeing you do this to yourself.”

Cullen sighed as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her, “You don’t need to worry love. I’m alright. I promise.” 

Evelyn kissed him back and cupped his cheek in her hand as she smirked at him. She teasingly rocked her hips against his lap and giggled as she heard him gasp.

“Enjoying this are you?” Evelyn grinned as she moved a little harder against him, determined to get him to relax one way or another.

Cullen closed his eyes as he crushed his lips against hers. His hips moving to meet hers as he stood up with her in his arms and pinned her against the bookcase next to his desk. He kissed down her neck as his hands began to undo the buckles of her armor. He made quick work of the breastplate and began to kiss her nipples through the fabric of her tunic. He finished removing her armor and made quick work of her clothes.

Evelyn pushed him away and quickly removed his armor. She pulled his tunic off of him and pulled him back in a heated kiss as her free hand began to slide into his trousers and squeeze his manhood. She smiled as she felt him buck slightly against her hand as she began to stroke him.

“Oh Evie.” Cullen moaned as he kissed her before taking her hand from his trousers and kneeled. He smiled up at her as he took her hips in his hand. He blew softly on her womanhood before leaning in and kissing her thighs.

“Cullen!” Evelyn gasped as she grasped his shoulders, her head rolling back as she closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting slick as he continued to kiss her thighs.

Cullen chuckled as he looked up at her before leaning in and kissing her womanhood. He began to lick her slit slowly and raised her left leg over his shoulder as he probed her with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around her before finally sucking on her bundle of nerves.

“Oh shit.” Evelyn gasped as her hips involuntarily began to rock against his face, “Where…where in the world did you learn that?” 

Cullen’s only response was to suck on her sensitive spot faster. He slipped a finger inside her and wiggled it around as he continued to tease her with his mouth.

Evelyn groaned in pleasure as she pushed him away. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him before turning him around and pinning him to the spot her had her pinned at. She knelt in front of him and pulled his trousers down before beginning to kiss his manhood. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue over the length. She ran her tongue repeatedly up and down his manhood as her fingers massaged his balls.

“Evie.” Cullen sighed as he gently grabbed her hair, his hips rocking softly.

Evelyn smiled as she slid him inside her mouth and lightly grazed him with her teeth before she began to move her head up and down his length. She hummed a little as she continued to suck him, her tongue tickling the underside of his manhood. 

Cullen groaned as he pulled out of her mouth. Picking her up, he carried her to the ladder leading to his bed, “I need you.”

Evelyn climbed the ladder and looked back as he joined her, “I need you too.”

Cullen looked at her, hunger and lust filling his eyes as he backed her into the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist before pushing into her. He pulled back and pushed in a little bit harder but not too hard.

“Oh Cullen. Make love to me.” Evelyn said as she kissed his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved with him.

“I love you.” Cullen said as he continued to thrust in and out of her, “Be mine forever?”

“Gladly.” Evelyn said as she kissed his neck, “Always.”

Cullen groaned as his hips began moving faster and harder against her. His hips thrusting hard against hers as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Evelyn moaned softly as she felt the familiar warmth in her stomach, “I’m so close.”

“Hold it in as long as you can.” Cullen whispered as he lowered his head and his lips teased her nipples, “I want all of Skyhold to know you’re mine.”

Evelyn groaned as her breathing grew more rapid. Her own hips thrusting faster against him, “I can’t hold it much longer my love.”

“Release with me.” Cullen said as he groaned, his own release close.

“Cullen!” Evelyn screamed as her release raced through her, “Oh Cullen!”

Cullen groaned as he thrust up into her one final time and released himself into her. He set her feet back on the floor and pulled out of her. Moving her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’ve wondered that since I got to Thedas.” Evelyn said as she kissed his lips softly, “Feel like a nap?”

“Definitely.” Cullen said as he led her to the bed. He gently pushed her down and laid down next to her, “You should get me to relax more often.”

Evelyn chuckled as she kissed his cheek, “I love you Cullen Stanton Rutherford.”

“And I love you Evelyn Rose Young.” Cullen said as he pulled her closer as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
